


Ocean Heart Stone

by PatBRR



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Bath Sex, Blood, Captain America!Steve, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hydra!Natasha, Minor Character(s), Romance, Sexual Tension, Short Story, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatBRR/pseuds/PatBRR
Summary: Part of Hydra as an assassin, Natasha is summoned with urgency by her boss. A new and risky mission is given her: kill and steal Captain America's heart - literally. And the only things she needs to accomplish the success of her job is by making Steve fall in love with her and use a necklace with a heart shaped stone with the color of the ocean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1º- I want to warn that the plot of this story was inspired on the music video 'Bewitched' by BOTDF (even though a lot of things are different).  
> 2º- I already posted this same fanfic on other sites, only changing the characters every time and the language.  
> 3º- My native language is not English, so I'm sorry about any grammar/vocabulary errors that might show up during your reading.

Natalia started to walk through the dark and humid corridors of that old Hydra secret fortress. Her steps were firm and precise, even though her whole figure could be seen somewhat as a graceful one – probably because of all those years training in the Red Room and practicing ballet. Her boss had summoned her and she was going towards his encounter.

Finally arriving at her destination, she found that so familiar and worn metal door. With no second thoughts or even any hint of polite manners, she opened it and stepped inside. A group of men wearing dark soldier clothes and also black masks on their faces to hide their identities – probably so she could not be able to recognize any, and then being a threat to some that might have caused her any damage in the past – could be seen surrounding a large office table.

Soon as they heard the sound of the door being closed afterward her entrance, every single one of them turned to look at her, letting the woman finally have a small glimpse of her boss, placed down over a chair that almost looked like a really small throne. Her boss was Alexander Pierce. And in the instant his eyes landed on her, a dangerous smirk got spread over his lips before he dismissed every single male in the military room, leaving her alone with only him.

Pierce, as always, wore one of his fancy gray suits with a navy color tie around his old neck, fitting it with his well combed dark blond hair and shaved face. For someone who didn’t have the knowledge of his real dark schemes, he would pass by for a simple businessman (which he was, indeed) or maybe by a politician, who was all against the evil and only saw Jesus Christ and the pure light of good around him. But Natalia knew it was all a facade. A mere mask to hide his true self and his maniac plans. Yet, she didn’t care. She was already used to it, and besides… her job was not to think too much about such facts and simply perform well all the order tasks thrown at her persona.

After a couple of seconds, the redhead finally stepped closer to the office table, standing stiffly across the man, with her arms behind her back and hands in fists, with one of them involving her other wrist.

“Good evening, Miss Romanova.” Pierce finally spoke, almost sounding nice with that fake gentle smile of him “I can see you were fast to meet me.”

“I’m always fast when I work. Especially, when one of my superiors decide to summon me.”

She spoke out with fierce but calm facial expression, that ended up making the blond male release an almost loud (cynical) laughter.

“I like you, Miss Romanova. And that’s why I think you are the perfect subject to fulfill the task I’m about to give you.” He commented, at the same instant he left his spot on the chair and walked around the table to step behind Natalia, watching her carefully from head to toes.

The stare he gave her was almost sexual, and even though the assassin was used to those types of glances, it still made her somewhat cringe at him being the one doing it. Natalia had already done a lot of nasty things to fulfill her superiors’ desires – such as stealing, killing and even having sex with them or someone they needed something from. But being a sex doll was long gone and she didn’t crave for such treatment again. Not after all those years where she tried to prove that she was better at making a man bleed than come.

Probably noticing how her body turned itself more tense and stiff with his not-so-appropriated stare, Pierce finally stepped around her, founding himself a spot next to her figure, with his bottom zone leaned against the wooden table behind him so his blue gaze could land firmly on her gorgeous face.

“I need a heart, Miss Romanova.” He began to pronounce himself, now more serious and with his pair of arms folded against his chest “I need you to kill a man.”

Hearing his words, the assassin finally turned her own gaze towards him with furrowed eyebrows, exposing confusion all over her facial traces.

“I don’t want to sound disrespectful or even ungrateful for giving a job to complete but… If it’s just killing a man and getting his heart out, then why calling me with such urgency, when I’m sure one of your men could do it as easily as me?”

“True.” He replied with a single nod, before tilting his head to stare intensely into her green orbs, almost like analyzing her empty emotions “But this man is not just another man. And his heart needs a type of special care that only a woman – a very beautiful and clever woman – could do. That’s why I called you, Miss Romanova.”

Natalia was starting to realize where all this conversation was going into and she couldn’t deny that it didn’t please her at all. When she finally began to think that her days of playing around with men – at least in such deep manner – were over, her boss surged with this new task.

“Who is he?” She simply queried with a crooked eyebrow.

“Steve Rogers. More known as Captain America.”

The woman’s green eyes could then be seen getting wider upon hearing such familiar name.

Of course, she knew who he was – how could she not? He was present in every single newspaper, saving the world from hundreds of ‘bad guys’ and if she was not mistaken, he was Hydra’s number one enemy. America’s favorite mighty hero had already stopped some of Hydra’s plans, even way before in the time, when he had just taken the super soldier serum. How could she forget what he had done to Red Skull? Even nowadays, such loss of their part could be heard among the members working in the terrorist organization. It was almost like everyone feared Captain America.

Which, she personally didn’t understand. Yes, he was strong, and good and smart and all that bullshit. But he was still a man. Every man had their weak spots and only someone with brains could use it against him. However, it was not surprising. Besides her superiors, no one used that organ to complete their missions.

“And what do you exactly want me to do?”

“Simple: I want you to make him fall hard for you and then steal his heart. In the most literal manner, you could think of.” Pierce’s response came followed with a dangerous and nasty smirk drawn over his facial traces.

“May I ask, why the need for Captain America’s heart?” Natasha was not the curious type of person, yet, it was obviously an odd task to steal a man’s heart – especially such important man. The whole seducing him scheme was somehow understandable, so she could get closer to him and get his organ. Yet, it was still an odd task.

“That’s confidential, Miss Romanova.” He said, dropping his smirk as he stared deeply into her eyes, once more like trying to analyze her and somehow trying to understand the behind reason of all those questions from the assassin’s part. Yet, he managed to kill a bit of that curiosity “But… I can tell you that his heart is needed for one of our experiments. Besides its pureness, there might be something in there that only reveals itself by triggering it…”

“The super soldier serum…” The woman mumbled, finally having the so needed click in her brain.

Natalia was no expert when it came to that specific subject. However, there was indeed inside of her a similar – but not so powerful – super soldier serum running through her veins. And she knew that Hydra had always been chasing it from Captain America – otherwise, they wouldn’t be so obsessed with capturing the man. So, ending up with such liquid inside of her being, the redhead knew that there were some … special occasions that could awake and make the serum’s symptoms higher.

One of them was when facing death. The subject with the serum would be so aware of his destiny, that his blood cells mixed with the liquid, would begin to work to the point of healing quicker the damage. The other occasion – and that one she had already sensed in the past when she was still young in the Red Room, with one of her comrades in Russia – was when the subject faced such powerful emotions like love, that his whole being would work in almost precise and perfect manner. This one made no sense in her point of view. There was no damage to repair, nor even any danger to fear. But it was an issue with the serum that no one could truly explain. It was like if all the senses were more refined with every single quick heartbeat and thrilling ‘butterflies’ running around. And probably that was one of the reasons why her boss was ordering her to make the Captain fall for her and then steal his heart – so it could be easily captured and used at its most functional state.

“Very well.” Natalia gave a firm single nod towards the man before starting to turn around and leave him, so she could start her work.

“Wait for a second Miss Romanova,” Pierce called her attention quickly with a calm tone of speech.

When she turned around once more to face him, she spotted him walking around the office table again; this time to reach one of the drawers and remove something from within. If he hadn’t done it so quickly, Natalia knew her whole being would start to get too much aware of any danger, what would end up with her pulling out her gun, hidden inside one of her black leather boots.

“I don’t want you to simply kill him, cut his chest and remove his heart out. No.” He began to pronounce, exposing to her sight the object he was holding in his hands. It was a semi-thin silver chain necklace and in the middle, hanging there, was a heart shaped stone with the dark color of the ocean. “I need you to use this. And when the time comes, point it at the location of his heart and the stone will do the rest of the work.” In slow long paces, the assassin watched her boss coming closer to her, stepping around to face her from behind and carefully putting the object around her elegant neck.

It was not heavy as she thought it would be. In fact, it was pretty light. If she didn’t know it was there, she would probably not even notice it – which was extremely useful for combats. Gently, a pair of her fingertips touched the stone and, for her surprise, the tact was also smoother than she imagined.

How could such beautiful and delicate object cause such harm as ripping a man’s heart out of his chest?

“Yes, it’s a magnificent piece of ‘jewelry’.” Her boss spoke in a lower pitch of voice as he carefully watched her studying the object with the pads of her fingertips and attentive stare “Take good care of it, Miss Romanova. No one knows the damage that could occur if it was broken.”

“I’ll.” Natalia assured the man, with her secure tone of speech and no hint of emotion on her face now “May I leave, Sir?”

“Not yet…” Pierce replied, turning slightly away from her so he could reach the top of his office table, where he picked up a folder, full with pages and pages of some written information and handed it towards the female “Here you have everything you need to know about Captain America and even about your new identity.”

Suspiciously, Natalia carefully opened the received-folder and in the first paper there was one photograph of herself with no combat clothes, but instead, simply wearing a casual white blouse and, underneath it, there was a name written: Natasha Romanoff.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**4 MONTHS LATER** _

 

 

It was an amazing warm summer night, and as many others, Natasha could be found next to Steve Rogers. They had just put an end to another date, and for her pleasing surprise, he had just taken her to a very fancy and formal restaurant – one of those you don’t eat a lot and pay too much for it at the end, which the redhead disliked profoundly but still thought of it as very charming and too unnatural for her own being.

However, this one was completely different. The food was still not a lot, but it was extremely tasty and she could swear it was the best meal of her entire life.

It started with Steve ordering a delicious and old Portuguese white wine to accompany them along the evening. Then the oysters came out (something she truly hated) but even at that night, it tasted almost like heaven against her tongue and the woman didn’t know if it was because of some ingredient the chef had put in them or if it was simply because of Steve’s company. After that they had a super rich salad, with all sort of vegetables well tempered, followed by a pumpkin cream soup – her favorite. Then they ate a really pink grilled salmon filled with condiments and lemon juice as the fish dish and for the meat dish, they got served with roasted veal along with also some roasted little sweet potatoes and some sautéed vegetables. And finally, they got a vanilla ice cream ball, filled with melted dark chocolate and a fancy and decorated strawberry at the corner of the plate.

All of that was only the good part about the food. There was also the extremely gentleness of their waiter – a young man who screamed sympathy and always wore a genuine smile drawn across his features, fulfilling every single one of their desires.

Then it was the live music. Classic. Sometimes a group of musicians would get around at the small stage and play their instruments together; other times it was only the piano playing or even the magical sound of the golden harp.

Summing up: Natasha couldn’t recall when in her lifetime she had such amazing night like the one she just had. And she was devastatingly… in bliss.

“You look happy, Natasha…” The blond hero spoke next to her as they remained walking in slow steps, side by side, with only some mere inches apart from each other’s figure.

“Because I really am, Steve.” The woman confessed with no hesitation as she raised her head to lock her emerald eyes with his sky ones, flashing him a little content smirk across her red painted lips “You might find it absurd, but I think it was the best night of my life.”

“I really do find it absurd.” Steve confessed with a light chuckle, nodding his head twice in a slow gesture whilst he lowered his chin to face the floor underneath their walking feet and shoved his large and long hands into the frontal pockets of his trousers.

“And why is that?” She threw the query at his person while remaining staring intensely at his tall and muscular figure, with slightly tilted head and an eyebrow arched above one of her orbs.

“You are an amazing woman, Natasha. I simply can’t believe no man ever did the same as I did for you tonight.” He finally answered, flashing her a short but genuine smile, upon fixing his eyes into hers again.

And for the first time in her life, she got speechless.

Natasha was habituated to receive compliments from men that tried to take her to their bed, and even though some of them might have sounded true; they simply didn’t sound so wonderful as when Steve did it.

After all those almost four months going on dates with him and getting to know him more profoundly, the male had never given her any sort of hint that her place was in his bed – even though she had already tried it a good amount of times. The redhead simply couldn’t understand if he didn’t desire her or if he was simply being a gentleman and wait for the proper time to have sexual intercourse with her like he was educated to, decades ago.

But now, hearing such lovely words escaping his tempting reddish lips towards her persona, mixed with that glow in his eyes, made her finally realize that he was just being a slow burn because he respected her as a woman. An amazing woman, like he had said. And she could no longer remember how long she had felt that way for a man.

“Well, this is it.” He said, interrupting her previous thoughts.

Blinking her long dark eyelashes a couple of times in a quick pace to bring her mind back to earth, the woman then began to look around their surroundings and realized they had finally reached her apartment.

However, a sharp pain hit her right into her heart at the sudden realization what it meant.

“You sure you don’t want to come in?” She asked him in a soft voice with a hint of hope inside of her, even though her brain shouted out that she shouldn’t.

It was not the first time she invited him in, only to be rejected by his politeness.

“You know I’d love to but…” Steve started softly, with an apologetic facial expression.

Another sharp pain crossed her heart. The fucking rejection was indeed painful.

“… It’s too soon. I know.” She mumbled almost to herself with lowered head, hiding from his gaze so he could not notice her disappoint and nodded once in a light gesture.

“Natasha…” His words slipped out from his interior into a low whisper and she completely hated it.

The thought of looking fragile next to him, haunted her every day, but she couldn’t possibly deny all those torturing and awful emotions running through her every single time he did that.

Natasha wasn’t attached to him – even if a hidden part of her knew it was not true – but the simple idea of Steve not desiring her as a woman left her totally out of herself to the point of no longer being able to control her own emotions as she was so well trained to. But he had that power over her soul and the redhead didn't know who she despised the most: the mighty Captain America or herself.

“It’s alright, Steve. You don’t need to explain yourself. I understand…” Natasha tried to assure him, raising her chin and flashing him a fake little smile, hoping he would believe in her facade of felicity “Thanks for walking me home. You are a true gentleman.”

As many other times when they bid goodbyes between each other, the redhead leaned forth into the encounter of his frontal side and getting on her tiptoes, she planted a tender and light kiss across his well-shaved cheek – cleverly too close to the corner of his pair set of lips – whilst one of her petite palms rested on top of his broad shoulder, to not lose her balance while performing such task.

“Good night, Steve…” She whispered only some mere inches apart from the man’s face as she slowly leaned away, allowing her emerald green eyes lock into his piercing blue ones.

She craved for more; much more than he was able to let her get.

It was almost cruel being this close to Steve; sensing his toxic and penetrating fragrance against her nostrils; his warm and delicious breath colliding with her slightly parted plump lips and losing herself into his sky blue orbs that, in that instant, Natasha could swear it turned a shade darker, exposing out a brand new emotion that she was unaware of him possessing it.

But, for the female's misfortune, he didn’t move an inch from his spot.

For some mere seconds, the woman thought he would fall into her seductive action and lose all his control around her – like she desired so much. But he didn’t. Nor even when she stepped back away from him, losing all her faith that such night could turn into a more exciting one.

Waving gently at Steve, the redhead then turned her full attention towards the building where she lived in her comfortable and medium apartment – perfect for a single person or even a couple.

Removing her keys from her all black hand purse, she inserted a single one into the door lock, turning possible to open the passage and get inside.

However, when she was about to close the door behind her and directing her attention towards the elevator inside the building; a strong hand halted her mid-way, forcing Natasha to turn around and spot what was occurring.

A pair of green eyes turned bigger at the sight in front of her, which left her speechless and breathless all at once. Steve was right there, with a foot inside and other out of the building through the still opened door, holding it firmly, and staring intensely at the woman.

They remained in that odd position for a good amount of seconds in complete silence. Steve looked like he was trying to fix his mind; if he should truly go forward with his instinctive action of following her into her place or if he should apologize once again and leave her fast as he could. And Natasha simply knew it by the manner his whole body language expressed itself.

His whole figure was tense and stiff, glued to that spot, almost like trying to prevent his followed act with all his strengths. Yet, his blue hues screamed for more. They had the same glow she previously spotted when she kissed him goodbye. It was like being devoured by its depth. And she adored it…

Before Steve could regain his self-control, the woman quickly reached forth and captured his free hand, holding it with hers in a strong grip, afraid of losing him tonight. Natasha knew the manner her eyes were begging him to stay and not escape, and for once, she didn’t care about the exposition of her fragility. She wanted Steve that night. In her home. With her. Losing themselves with each other.

Afterward (almost like responding to her pleading gaze) Steve finally breathed out, relaxed his whole body and nodded twice in such faint gesture that if Natasha hadn’t a so refined vision, it was probable that such motion would pass by unseen.

Capturing her bottom cherry lip with her set of white teeth, the woman tried to prevent a bright and wide smirk from coming out at her little victory of coaxing him to get into her apartment. But Steve was smarter and more attentive than he seemed to like.

“Don’t look at me like that, Natasha. I’m only going to stay for a bit and then leave. We already talked about this…” He spoke, with a brief side smile traced on his lips. His voice was serious, but she knew it was only a mask and that he indeed was amused with her actions.

“Don’t worry Steve. We are just going to take a drink and talk for a little. I don’t bite. I promise.” A somewhat loud and relieved chuckle slipped past her interior as she began to tug him through the hand she still held from him, so he could follow her into the elevator where they could reach the floor of her place.

“Why can’t I believe it?” The blond mumbled really lowly, and even though Natasha heard it, she pretended his rhetorical query had only stayed with himself. Otherwise, he would easily spot the larger smirk planted across her mouth as she walked ahead of him.

The ride from the elevator towards her apartment’s floor was a quick one. She didn’t live in a penthouse – nor even close to there – but she also didn’t live in the low levels of the building. It was almost in the mid, which ended up being a great luck since in that manner they both could reach their destination in a faster way.

Picking her keys out again, Natasha unlocked the door of her house; opened it and stepping aside, the woman gestured Steve to enter her place in first place.

His paces were slow and careful, and she could notice how his body turned rigid once again now that he found himself between the four walls of her living room whilst she closed the door behind herself.

“What do you want to drink?” Natasha asked him, trying to sound carefree and comfortable as she could. Her figure was also stiff with the view of having him finally in there.

“Whatever you take.” He replied a second after upon hearing her voice, turning around so he could land his sight over her.

The redhead nodded once as she walked past him, dropping her purse over the large ‘L’ couch placed in the middle of the room, and directed herself towards the kitchen so she could search around for something.

For the first time in her entire life during a mission, Natasha found her fridge and cabinets filled with all sort of drinks and food to offer her guests. In the past, she usually would sleep around in tents or really small places, with almost no food around – the small amount of them serving only for her own needs when energy was needed to finish her job.

Also, she could swear this was the longest mission she had ever taken. Killing a man had never been such difficult task as Captain America was being. Especially because she had to make sure he fell completely and crazily in love with her.

Reaching for the cupboard above her head, Natasha reached for two wine glasses when her decision landed on the bottle of red wine living in the coldness of her fridge for almost two weeks without being open – nor even once.

“I hope you like red wine.” She said, arriving at the living room where Steve still could be found, looking around the place – and probably wondering why her house didn’t have a single picture of her since it was a common thing in every home.

“Alcohol, again? Do you really think you can handle more?” The hero questioned her in a more humorous vibe upon catching her sight; telling Natasha (unconsciously) that he was more relaxed than when he entered in there.

“I have to admit that I don’t have your capacity to handle an almost deadly level of it, but I can certainly handle more than two bottles of wine in a night.” She answered with a gentle amusing sound whilst she stepped into the middle of the room, placing the bottle and the glasses above the coffee table in front of the couch before she also settled down over it “Besides… I think we both need some to get more relaxed. Especially you.”

Steve didn’t pronounce any word afterward. He simply remained in silence for some instants, watching her open the bottle of alcohol and poured down the dark red drink into their both glasses, before he, himself, settled down right next to her onto the couch.

“I think you might be right.” He finally confessed upon accepting the glass of wine she just offered him “It’s just… I think I got too used to women only wanting me for my fame. And maybe I tried to prove myself you were not like them.”

His confession left Natasha with no words.

This topic had already landed over them a few previous times in the past when she invited him in, but he had never told her that part. His arguments were always something like ‘I’m an old man, and I like to take things slow’ or ‘Women should not be treated as objects and I don’t want to rush things and make you think I’m using you’ or some other polite phrases.

Yet, he had never mentioned that new side of why he was like that with her.

“Do you really think I’m like them?” The query was thrown at his persona, whilst Natasha took a long sip from her drink, somewhat afraid of what he might say.

“No. And that’s why I’m here.”

“What if you are wrong? What…" She paused on her sentence, turning her frontal side slightly to where he was placed, fixing her gaze into his eyes and canting her head faintly aside "What if I’m really using you for your fame?”

She was obviously not using him for his fame. Such thing had minor importance for her. Yet, Natasha was indeed using him for another reason. She had a mission to complete, and even though it started sounding more and more problematic, she still needed to finish it.

“You are not like that. I know it. You don’t care about a futile thing as fame.”

“You are correct. I’m not. But how can you be so sure about it?”

The silence grew in the air between them once again.

Steve didn’t answer right away. Instead, he watched her very attentively without moving a single limb or his vision. He analyzed every single beautiful trace drawn across her face – especially her green big eyes. Natasha felt almost like he was destroying every single barrier well constructed inside her mind and spirit. But for once she didn’t back away. A part of her wanted him to know the whole truth and run away before she could cause him any harm. But another part… just wanted him to discover what was really hidden within her heart and expose it out loud so she could finally realize her own emotions involving that man.

“Because your eyes tell me you are different; that I’m not just a piece of fame for you. And I believe them.” His reply came out as a low but smooth whisper as he reached out to capture her petite hand on top of her knee with his own calloused one.

Natasha was familiarized to touch him. Yet, he had never purposely initiated any sort of physical contact between them. And it startled her. His flesh against hers sent one million little shivers down over her spin, heating up the spot in the back side of her hand where he rested his palm. The reason behind it was pure and clear: she wanted him; in the most profound and intimate manner she had ever wanted someone.

And deep inside her, she knew Steve wanted it too.

The seconds turned minutes and minutes turned hours – at least in her mind – since the silence arrived in the middle of them. None of them dared to move. They simply remained in there, drunk in each other’s gaze, feeling those little sparkles against their flesh-on-flesh contact and only hearing their pounding heartbeats.

However, the initial motion didn’t come from the one suppose to.

Steve carefully began to lean his whole frame closer to hers. The air no longer reached her lungs as she spotted his face dangerously next to her own. Once more his manly fragrance intoxicated her nostrils and his warm breath tickled against her parted plump cherry lips. Her eyelids slowly started to fall down at the already foreseen moment their mouths would collide together. The man glued their foreheads at first in a light gesture, allowing their noses to nuzzle on each other in an almost tender action. Such proximity allowed their heavy breaths to mix in the tiny empty space between their longing mouths.

But what indeed turned her body on fire was when she finally sensed the soft brush of his smooth lips against hers for the very first time, when her eyes fully shut down.


End file.
